


Do you believe in Ghost?

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Halloween AU, Talk of Ghost/Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is driving down some old country roads when he sees a hitchhiker.  Since it's raining, he decides to pick the kid up.  Then the kid asks, "Do you believe in ghost?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you believe in Ghost?

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking tag "DybiG?"
> 
> I thought you guys might like a little Halloween AU. Hope you like it.
> 
> Um...there's no sex in this one. Just a short one shot about ghost.

On a cold rainy night near the end of October, Levi is driving his old piece of shit car down the back roads near a little town called Birmingham in the State of Ohio. The town is so small that if you blink, you might miss it. 

The wind is fierce as it tosses the trees with a voracious appetite. Through the dark and stormy weather, he catches a glimpse of a hitchhiker just around the next bend. The kid isn't much younger than himself, so he pulls his car to a stop and rolls down his window while asking, “Do you need a ride?”

“Yes, please,” the tall brunet states as Levi unlocks the door to let him in. “Thank you so much for stopping and giving me a ride, sir.”

“Not a problem,” the older man replies. They ride on for a few miles before either of them speaks again. The hitchhiker says, “My name's Eren by the way.”

“Levi. Where are you heading, Eren?”

“Wherever you want to take me,” the teen replies.

“Are you running away from home?”

“No. Just working my way across country trying to see America,” he replies. 

“I take it you're over 18 then?” 

“Yes,” is the only reply Levi receives.

They drive on for a few more miles in silence. The wind blows against the side of the car making it hard to drive. Levi has to fight the wheel to stay on the road. 

Out of no where Eren turns to Levi and asks, “Do you believe in ghost?”

Levi glances over to the youth and asks, “What makes you ask that?”

“Well, it's almost All Saints Day which used to be called All Souls Day and supposedly spirits walk the earth on that day,” the kid adds.

“Superstitious horseshit, if you ask me,” Levi replies. “There's no such thing as ghost.”

“Ghost are mentioned in the Bible,” the kid remarks. “I believe it's in the book of Samuel after he died, that is.”

“That doesn't mean it's true,” is Levi's rebuttal.

“I guess,” Eren states with a shrug.

The rain beats down heavily on the car as the wind continues to push against it's side forcing Levi to turn into the storm just to keep them heading straight. “This weather's horrible,” he admits.

“Yes,” Eren adds, “but at least you're not walking in this rain.”

Levi looks over at the kid and smiles. “So where are you from anyway?”

“Oh, I've traveled so much, it's hard to say any more,” Eren replies. “Originally, I lived in England, I think.”

“You think?” Levi asks, “You mean, you don't remember?”

“Oh, it was so long ago,” Eren states, “I've kind of forgotten.

“Wait, you aren't even older than me,” Levi adds. “It can't be that long ago.”

Eren just smiles at his innocence. “Where are we headed?”

“Oh, I don't know,” Levi adds softly. “I just felt like getting out of the house for awhile. I get restless sometimes. I feel like there's something important I should be doing but I never know what it is.”

Eren nods his head like he understands exactly what Levi's talking about. 

Levi yawns and asks, “Would you like to drive for awhile? I'm pretty tired.”

“Sorry, I can't. I never learned how to drive,” Eren states.

“You never learned how...wow, um okay then,” Levi says while still fighting for control of the steering wheel since the wind has only increased in volatility. On the sharp curve just over the rise is where Levi flips his car. He doesn't feel a thing as his soul is ripped from his body. 

A moment later, he and Eren are standing watching the scene unfold as they see an ambulance and two police vehicles arrive on the scene of the accident. 

“What's happening,” Levi asks as he sees a body being pulled from the driver's side of his car.

“You've just died,” Eren states. 

“What?”

“You're dead, Mr. Ackerman, and I'm here to escort you.”

“Escort me where?”

“To the after life,” Eren replies.

“What? Are you some sort of ghost?”

“No, sir. I'm your guardian angle and I'm here to take you on your next step in the journey that is your existence.”

“So what? I'm the ghost?” Levi asks.

“Yes, Mr. Ackerman. Welcome to the afterlife,” Eren adds pleasantly.

“Well, shit. I guess ghost really do exist!”


End file.
